


Marry Chrismas

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: 圣诞节贺文，梗来自snl
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁





	Marry Chrismas

平安夜到了，到处洋溢着廉价的欢乐气氛。即使连康斯坦丁楼下的保龄球馆也买来了一个圣诞树放在了厅内。本来已经有些坏掉的灯板上，挂上了新的小彩灯，闪烁的彩灯照的路上五彩斑斓。

对于康斯坦丁来说节日与平时无异，他既不是基督教徒，欢欣鼓舞的庆祝基督耶稣的降生日，也不是资本家商人有意借助节日的名义，剐敛陷入消费主义的人们的钱财——在这天买个包装纸都涨价，更没有可以一同欢庆节日的朋友。

康斯坦丁咳了一声，走廊里的声控灯忽亮忽灭，暗淡的光似乎将外界热闹的平安夜隔绝在外。皮鞋踩在地板上发出的声音在走廊里回响，甚至有些不明由来的恐怖。康斯坦丁掏出自己的钥匙串，上面有他公寓的钥匙和圣像，拿在手里把玩。他本来以为今天恶魔们会在这天教堂的人流量大增的时候，去跟神父捣乱——如果不是眼前这个穿着圣诞老人衣服的恶魔头子忽然出现在他的家，毛茸茸的衣服穿在他身上有些滑稽，裤脚上依然沾满了焦油，他光着脚踩在康斯坦丁的地板上。幸亏不是木质地板，否则可能会被看起来还在冒气的焦油灼烧出一个大洞。康斯坦丁的家中没有任何与圣诞节相关的东西，除了眼前的路西法。

难得抛弃了以往的西装，甚至粘着可笑的假胡子，撒旦的脸色带着“好久不见了，约翰”这样的笑容，然后把自己粘的胡子撕了下来，扔到了地上，漏出了地狱之主应有的面容。康斯坦丁早过了相信圣诞老人的年纪。

“什么节日你也要凑热闹”康斯坦丁心中愤愤，这不是他老东家儿子的诞辰吗，为什么不躲在地狱构想他疯狂的反攻天堂的计划，反而要穿的这么可笑的衣服来他的家。

“总有坏孩子把信写错，把礼物清单送到我这里，所以圣诞节我会到人间拜访，给他们带去地狱的欢乐”路西法把带着绒球的圣诞帽子摘下来，向康斯坦丁夸张的鞠了一躬。

“那些小孩可真是不幸”康斯坦丁点起了一根烟。

“最不幸的不就在我眼前吗？”路西法凑近，近到康斯坦丁想要躲闪，但又不想退后显示出自己弱势。

于是两人鼻尖相对，路西法手中拿着一个礼物盒一直放在他的身前。

“打开看看，约翰”虽然并不期待什么礼物，但是康斯坦丁在路西法的暗示之下还是抽开了盒子上的绸带，打开了盖子，里面被小的毛绒彩球塞满，旁边放着一小束槲寄生，礼物埋在彩球之中。他一边摸索一边漫不经心的想，该不会是避孕套吧。然后他的手摸到了很熟悉的东西，还不自觉的撸了两把。当他反应过来，就像是触电一样把手伸了出来。带翻了礼物盒，彩球洒了一地。

他已经不用猜想今天会发生什么。礼物盒被扔到了一旁，路西法握着槲寄生将康斯坦丁抱起。康斯坦丁还没从被抱起反应过来已经被丢到了床上，他听到了自己床的悲鸣。但他更应该同情自己，路西法穿着圣诞老人的衣服压在他身前。由于撒旦不受冬天气温的影响，康斯坦丁直接看到撒旦裸露的胸膛。他别过头去，“我明天还有一个委托，下午还要去看牙医”在面临无可逃避的处境，康斯坦丁徒劳的想要打消路西法的念头。

路西法握着槲寄生的手压住了康斯坦丁的手将它们举到头顶，“我已经先预约了你的时间，他们可以去地狱见你”路西法咬上了康斯坦丁的嘴唇，撬开了他的牙齿。直到康斯坦丁几乎要缺氧双腿开始挣扎时，路西法才跟他分开。

“喜欢你的礼物吗”路西法甚至在他的阴茎上系了一个蝴蝶结的绸带。

“如果你真把这玩意当礼物，可以回家之后把它套到袜子里自慰”康斯坦丁喘着气对路西法。

路西法的绿眼睛闪过一丝红光，这是他生气或是不耐烦的表现。但他笑了起来，“袜子哪有我可爱的康斯坦丁温暖呢”

当康斯坦丁像一条死鱼一样被路西法扒了个金光时，他一点也不觉得自己温暖。他没有什么钱所以燃气交的不足，屋子里有些半死不活的温度。当路西法的手开始在驱魔人身上游走的时候一切就不同了。

硫磺的味道开始重起来，路西法在兴奋。康斯坦丁在被他点燃欲火。

康斯坦丁醒来时，发现他趴在路西法的胸口，他动了动，感觉嗓子生疼。跨过路西法捞起那件虽然很搞笑但是很温暖的圣诞老人上衣，将它披在身上，当他站起身，精液开始顺着他的大腿跟流出来，这让他觉得有些难堪。他需要去喝点水。路过客厅取下冰箱上的杯子，他想要喝点酒，但是为了自己着想，他打算去卫生间接点可以让嗓子不那么难受的凉水。当他将水吐到洗脸池后抬起头，路西法站在他身后。摸了一把他的屁股，“要洗澡吗”

“不了。”康斯坦丁感觉到了戳着自己屁股的硬物。

“那么再来一次？”路西法并没有征求康斯坦丁同意的意图。下一秒路西法就借着之前射进去的精液作为润滑，又插了进去。康斯坦丁的头抵在镜子上。好在穿着上夜并不是那么冷，路西法让驱魔人的一只腿抬起搁在了洗脸池上，这样可以更好的打开他的身体。康斯坦丁手扶着镜子，看着镜子里的自己的表情，他在路西法带来的性快感中沉沦，表情淫秽而下贱。于是他闭上了眼，却被路西法抬起了下巴。

“看看你的表情，多么适合地狱”

在圣诞节来临的倒计时中康斯坦丁似乎听到了路西法的祝福：“不洁的约翰，神圣的节日快乐”

“来吧驱魔人，让我射出来，我会回地狱”


End file.
